


Almost

by shelovestoship



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, I mean someone had to do it, Suddenly alive Richard, dead spies - never really dead are they..., oh yeah, potential for angst, slightly drunk Miggy, starts very miggy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovestoship/pseuds/shelovestoship
Summary: “Richard?” she whispered, taking a step back as if not wanting to believe it.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/ Richard Dane (?!?), Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, miggy - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> I normally never actually put song lyrics in my stories, I just got this scene in my head when this song came on the radio earlier and had to write it.

**Almost**

“Come on Higgy! I know you want to dance!” Magnum said, wiggling his eyebrows as one of Rick’s old faves came on, waving for her to get up. “Come on girl! We’re celebrating.”

She rolled her eyes but got up, leaving her third beer bottle in the boot next to his fourth one. Or was it fifth? Didn’t matter, they were celebrating! They’d saved the day and gotten paid well above their normal rate to do so.

“You’re being a bit ridiculous,” she informed him but let him take her hand and lead her out into the dance floor as the lyrics began.

_I want to wake up with you_

_I want to be there when you open your eyes_

_I want you to be_

_The first thing that I see_

She was wearing a pink top and had her hair half pinned up and the effect was rather adorable. Or maybe it was just his beer influenced brain making him think so, because normally striking or fierce and even beautiful were words he’d use to describe her. Adorable? Not so much.

_I want to hold you tight_

_I want to wake up with you_

_All the love inside me has been sleeping_

_Waiting till the right one came along_

“Why are you grinning?” she asked suspiciously, dropping his hand.

“No reason,” he said, and for some reason thought pulling her to him was a brilliant plan. A bit surprising, she let him. “Come on. Just sway.”

“Fine,” she said but smiled as she looked into his eyes.

_You can share the love that I've been keeping, baby_

_You can put the music to my song_

_I want to wake up with you_

_I want to reach out and know that you're there_

Magnum wasn’t sure if he should be concerned by the fact that he was rather enjoying dancing with her - more than he rightly should be enjoying dancing with his business partner. He chose to just blame it on the good fortune of the day, the warm Hawaii night, the beers. 

It wasn’t her.

And _if_ it was, was that really such a big problem?

_And throughout the night_

_I want to hold you tight_

_I want to wake up with you_

“We did really good today,” he said as he turned them to avoid colliding with another couple. “Didn’t we?”

“We did,” she agreed, “But we almost always do.”

“Magnum and Higgins, Private Investigators Extraordinary.” He grinned. “We should put that on our business cards.”

She shook her head and laughed as he spun her, even though it wasn’t really a spinning kind of a song.

“I’m serious though,” he said, actually feeling more sober than he had in...well a bit. “We make a really great team.”

“I believe we’ve already established that.” She leaned a bit closer to him, still all smiley and adorable in the pink top and now pink cheeks - from the extremely slow dancing, for sure? - then added, “When I agreed to be your partner.”

“Yeah,” he said, nodding and remembering it happily. He’d been so surprised and so pleased by her decision to actually officially agree to work with him, be his partner. “Well, it’s still true.”

“So I still complete you then? Professionally of course,” she said, even if how close she was standing didn’t exactly scream _professional._

“Mmm,” he agreed, moving his hand to her hip instead. “For sure.”

“Guys,” Rick said, suddenly right next to them. “The song is over.”

“What?” Magnum said as they moved apart. 

“We’re going to do the macarena now,” Rick informed them, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“It’s quite alright Rick,” she said and then did the most un-Higgy thing ever. She hiccuped. It was as adorable as the pink top. “ _Pardon_. I actually think both me and Magnum would benefit from another drink and perhaps the number to a cab service.”

“Got it,” Rick said, the stupid smile still on his face. 

* * *

“I was totally fine to drive,” he told her as they got out of the taxi at the gates. Higgins had refused to give the cabbie the code to the gate.

“You were not,” she said, bending down to do something to her high heeled shoe.“You’re absolutely sloshed.”

“Am not,” he argued, even though he wouldn’t have gotten behind the wheel of the Ferrari even if she hadn’t been with him. “You are though. As drunk as a skunk.”

“I am not,” she said, using his arm to steady herself as she got up. “I am only mildly- mildly...”

“What? Only mildly completely drunk?”

“Exactly,” she told him, then frowned. “No. That’s not it.”

“How about you walk in a straight line then?” he suggested.

“How about _you_ walk in one?” she challeged.

“I asked first!”

“Fine!” She took the heels she’d just fixed off, bending to pick them up. He may have watched her just a little too closely as she did so, but could you really blame him? She had a great ass. “Watch me.”

Oh he was.

She did fairly good, not wobbling or even side-stepping from whatever invisible line she’d imagined for herself. Fifteen feet away she stopped and turned around giving him a superior look.

“How about with the shoes on?” he suggested. “I mean if you’re not drunk you shouldn’t have a problem with the heels on.”

Eyes narrowed she put them on and this time she didn’t quite manage a straight path. In fact, she looked like she might topple over more than once and he decided, as much fun as teasing her was, he didn’t want her to twist her ankle.

So he stepped towards her - and good thing he did - because just then she somehow managed to trip and he just barely stopped her from hitting the asphalt.

“That was not my fault,” she told him, but didn’t move away from the half embrace they were in from him clumsily catching her.

“Whose was it then?” he asked, looking down at her, her dark eyes shining in the moonlight, her lips pink and suddenly oh so tempting.

“What?” she asked, apparently not following the conversation. Good thing, because he suddenly wasn’t sure what they were talking about either.

Instead, he was real busy trying to talk himself out of kissing her. There were a lot of good reasons not to kiss her. Had to be. He tried to think of them. Um. There was um, the fact that they worked together. That could be a problem. Or not. And both their romantic pasts. But was that really an issue? He wasn’t sure, it just meant they both loved and lost. 

“Magnum,” she whispered, leaning even closer. “Are you alright?”

“I’m thinking,” he said.

“It looks painful,” she told him and bit her lip, then licked them and tilted her head. “What if you just didn't?”

“Yeah? Okay,” he agreed and she leaned up a bit more as he dipped his head down.

The first kiss was tentative, gentle, exploring. He half expected her to pull away, walk off and not talk to him for a week for most of it. But clearly she’d realized this was a pretty good idea too.

Second one - not so much, and before long he found himself running his hands all over her and wishing they were anywhere but the middle of a drive way. Even if it was the night and a beautiful moon was out, which made it kind of romantic, it wasn’t exactly a spot conducive to taking things any further than kissing. 

They both seemed to come to this conclusion because eventually, they pulled apart and without speaking started walking up towards Robin’s Nest.

Not how they normally would have walked though, drunk or not, but instead, holding hands and occasionally bumping against each other and exchanging grins that made Magnum feel like he was a teenager again.

“You know we could blame this on the beer tomorrow,” she said as they stopped just outside the courtyard. 

“Ist that what you want?” he asked because that _wasn’t_ what he wanted. And even though he wasn’t exactly sober he didn’t feel like this was part of a drunken-mistake.

She looked up at him, shook her head. “No.”

“Good,” he kissed her again before they hurried over to the front door.

She dug in her bag for her keys, some leaves to their left rustled in the wind. Only...there was no wind.

They both sensed the intruder at once it seemed. He wondered if it was them actually reacting separately or if they were so in tune they just reacted as one. It had happened once or twice before. But never had it been as clear as right then.

“I’m unarmed,” a male British voice said before the man it belonged to stepped out from behind a pillar and some leafy bushes.

He was familiar, yet Magnum couldn’t place him. The man’s eyes were all for Juliet though and that combined with the accent made Magnum feel relatively sure that this was someone from Juliet’s past and not his own.

“Richard?” she whispered, taking a step back as if not wanting to believe it. 

But it was Richard. 

With a name to help him place him Magnum remembered the other man well enough from his photo. How Richard Dane was alive and there, he wasn’t sure.

But he knew that it changed everything.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have an angsty plot whirling in my mind for this but I’m not sure how to end it and so it might stay a cliff-hangery one-shot for a bit.


End file.
